


A Poem Without Words

by sno4wy



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Art, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Digital Art, Excessive Earrings, Gaudy Rings, M/M, NSFW Art, Thunder and Lightning, very very frightening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sno4wy/pseuds/sno4wy
Summary: This is fanart, not fic. Contains NSFW explicit graphic sexual content.Of course Jarlaxle isn't going to take off his jewelry for this. As for how he convinced Artemis to slip on jewelry (can you find where? XD), that's up to your imagination. ;P My take on it? Probably something having to do with the mercenary's unparalleled oral skills. xD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My s/o insisted that I name this piece, "You've been... thundersucked", but I said no. >:|

 

Full size version here: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kTjWyzHYFG8noukVOWDgeUH1CqbAOx-M/view>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some close-ups on Jarlaxle's rings, because the gold one in the second image nearly killed me. >:|

**Author's Note:**

> For more art and other goodies related to Artemis Entreri, check out my blog! http://artemis-entreri.tumblr.com
> 
> And come hang out with other Entreri (& Jarlaxle) fans on Discord: https://discord.gg/CF5zBc7


End file.
